


Dzień 4: Jesteś moją misją

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Bucky postanawia uściskać Steve'a w... wyjątkowy sposóbKrótka forma napisana w ramach tygodnia tematycznego poświęconego Steve'owi i Bucky'emu z MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2





	Dzień 4: Jesteś moją misją

Czasem wystarczy drobiazg żeby ukazać większy plan zdarzeń w całkiem innym świetle. Wystarczy rzucenie okiem na przypadkowego smsa żeby zrozumieć, że chłopak wymykający się wieczorem nie zamierza w tajemnicy wybrać pierścionka zaręczynowego, jak myślałaś przez ostatni miesiąc, ale idzie do kochanki. Że dziewczyna, która z miłym uśmiechem mówi "Bardzo to ciekawe, mów dalej" tak naprawdę nawet cię nie słucha a zmysłowo zerka nie w twoje oczy tylko tego przystojniejszego gościa przy barze, którego masz za plecami.  
Ale dla Steve'a metalowa ręka zaciskająca się na jego gardle przy śniadaniu była zbyt zaskakująca żeby od razu pojąć jej znaczenie.  
\- Co robisz, Bucky? - zapytał starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. Póki trwa ich przyjaźń ze wszystkim sobie poradzą.  
Zrozumienie przyszło do niego dopiero kilka chwil później, posiłkowane przez suche fakty podawane przez Bucky'ego. Który nigdy się tak naprawdę nie uwolnił od Zimowego Żołnierza. Wszystko to było tylko elementem gry mającej na celu poróżnić i rozbić Avengersów od środka - i plan zadziałał wyśmienicie. Steve walcząc od swojego przyjaciela z dawnych lat spalił wszystkie mosty, zachęcił przyjaciół do walki między sobą i od tamtej chwili animozje między nimi tylko narastały. Tony, który nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał niczego podpisywać, został sam. Wanda i Vision a nawet Natasza i Clint nie mieli już do siebie zaufania. Ameryka nie chciała już Kapitana Ameryki który chroni morderców. Steve zrobił to wszystko dlatego, że Bucky wyzwolił się spod hipnozy - i to był słaby punkt jego działań.  
Poprzez zaciskającą się rękę Steve miał coraz większe trudności z oddychaniem i robiło mu się coraz ciemniej przed oczami. Słyszał jednak słowa  
\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że może mi zależeć, kretynie? - zapytał Zimowy Żołnierz zimno - Byłeś tylko moją misją. Właśnie zamierzam ją skończyć.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, dwa angsty - a więc najtrudniejsza część! - za nami. Przed nami jeszcze tylko jeden short, który może nas troszeczkę zaboleć ale w o wiele mniejszym stopniu, obiecuję! Jak widzicie w tekście nie ma zasadniczo śmierci ale wolę dać oznaczenie na wyrost niż zranić kogoś w uczucia poprzez jego brak. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo wszystko tekst się wam podobał!  
> Aha, i dzięki za kudosy! Dotychczas jakoś nie było okazji o tym wspomnieć ale dostawanie ich jest naprawdę miłe! :)


End file.
